A twisted Road
by Lightning Yugi
Summary: Yami and Yugi were together but after a tragic accident leaving Yugi will memory loss it all turns upside down for Yami. Yugi encounters the CEO gaining feelings for him. Will Yami be able to save Yugi and make him remember his past? Or will Yugi lose his memory for good and stay with Kaiba. Read to find out. Chapter one uploaded enjoy


Hey warning later in the chapters will be scenes of an explicit nature between two males, so if you have a problem with that please do not read on. For those of you who stayed then please read on. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was a beautiful summer's evening in Domino City. The time was precisely 8 o'clock on the night yet the weather was warm and calm. Yugi stood on top of a cliff overlooking the sunset in the distance. Blue covered the sky as the rays of heat came from it. What was even more beautiful was that there wasn't a cloud in the sky to be seen for miles.

Yugi loved this sort of weather because he could strip down into comfortable clothes. He wore a plain blue T-shirt which was a little darker than the sky and a red with gold silver leafing shorts which just extended below the knee caps. He stood bare footed moving his toe's as he gave a smile.

Yugi was special. He had been all his life. In time's he was angry he could manipulate the weather according to his terms, but his favourite weather wasn't sunny it was thunder and lightning. Even though Yugi was a good guy and would never use his powers for his own amusement, he was a criminal in the eyes of the humans.

He was nicknamed 'Lightning Yugi' and everyone he encountered would try and catch him or kill him due for the prize money. Pictures were plastered all around domino asking for him dead or alive but he would always be one step ahead. Yugi sat down on the edge of the cliff watching the last of the sun disappear before wondering what his next plan was.

No-one really understood him, he felt like he was alone in this world with no-one he could really trust or get close too. He was exiled from the world and somehow he kind of liked that. Though sometime's it did get lonely. He placed a hand on his chest staring into space as he listened to the waves below crash into the cliff.

He closed his eyes as he relaxed as the sounds and the breeze together made Yugi very tired. He lay back with his feet hanging off the edge of the cliff and breathed silently. He looked like a child in this state but he knew looks could be deceiving. Suddenly a cry was heard out of the blue. This startled Yugi as he stood quickly looking around wondering what was going on. His feet parted slightly knowing he was going to be expecting danger. He looked to his right then his left trying to distinguish where the noise came from.

A nearby tree stood tall. It's trunk thick enough to hid a body which stood behind it. A figure appeared from behind the tree into open space as the male seemed to have been smirking devilishly. Yugi eye's stuck onto the male. His left eye being Red and his Right eye was green as he watched the other male closely examining him as he appeared. The other male was rather tall. Something Yugi quickly clocked was the way the other looked a bit like himself but taller and his eyes were a crimson colour. Somehow the other male wore exactly what Yugi was wearing which raised his suspicion

The other male seemed to walk forwards a bit more as he ran his slender fingers through his bangs keeping his eyes fixed on Yugi. "Forget me so soon Yugi-kun?" The other spoke as he stopped a few inches away from Yugi still grinning. "I can't believe you would forget me so quickly"

Yugi gave a little confused look as he stepped back from the other wondering what he was talking about. But what the other male was saying was putting him off. To his knowledge this was the first time he even seen this person and yet he was acting like they had met was it a recent lapse in his memory or was the other playing a trick on him? What Yugi knew for sure was not to keep his guard down so he pointed to him giving a little growl. "Who are you and stop acting like we have met before I don't even know you" Yugi seemed to shout out in anger as both his eyes started to change to a crimson colour matching the other male's eyes.

The other male soon grinned as he shook his head. "Don't you remember Yugi I'm Yami your lover" Yugi's eyes widened as his guard was dropped right down.

"Noooo that is not true" Yugi couldn't believe such a thing like this. How could something like this be true? Surely he would have remembered if it was but the other male did look pretty serious when he said it. Was he being played?

Yami just stood there crossing his arms with a serious expression slapped across his face. "How can you just forget such a thing Yugi-kun?" Yami started to get a little aggravated. Him and Yugi had been going out for 2 years and all of a sudden Yugi left without a goodbye and now he acted like he didn't know Yami at all. This made him feel a bit hurtful. "After everything we been through you left me and now you say you don't even remember your own lover." Yami closed his eyes as he teeth gritted together "Why…." Yami's mind started to wonder back to around a year ago.

**-Flashback-**

Yugi tackled Yami as he came through the door. Yami quickly regained his structure as he was tackled as he cupped Yugi's chin and gave him a heated kiss. Yugi smiled as he returned the kiss as he fought for dominance in the male's mouth fighting him with his tongue but somehow Yami would always win. Yugi pulled away after a while as he gave a very warm smile. "How was your day my love?" Yugi asked as he went off into the kitchen to cook his lover a dinner.

Yami slung himself on the sofa in the living room which was next to the kitchen as he placed his arm along the top watching Yugi through the doorway. "Work was boring, people asking silly requests, Oh I want you to pull up my crazy paving and redo it " he rolled his eyes as he looked at Yugi's backside while he was cooking. Yugi gave a small smile as he used his ability. He pointed to the cupboard as a whip like blue streak of energy came from the end of his finger tips opening the cupboard and setting the table up with plates and utensils.

Yami saw this as he stood and walked over as he gently grabbed Yugi from behind and sighed in a fed up sort of manner. "I've told you Yugi to not use your powers like this, the last thing I want is for you to get hurt" Yami looked at Yugi spinning him round so Yugi had his chest against Yami's. Yugi blushed as he looked down. "I'm sorry Yami I just wanted to feed you quicker." Yugi's chin soon was pulled up as he felt a kiss being placed on them as Yami smiled. "I know Yugi but we have been watched before I don't want people to know you have such great gifts."

Yugi nodded as he gave a small smile knowing Yami was looking out for him as he chuckled. "I'll remember next time, I will always be yours Yami I promise" Yugi gave a bigger smile.

**-Flashback End-**

Yugi looked at Yami wondering why he was speaking of such things. Yugi really was confused right now as he sighed as he levitated his feet off the ground and looked at him. "I'm Sorry Yami was it? I just don't remember." Yugi spoke as he turned taking his eyes away from Yami. Yami stood there as he grabbed Yugi's arm quickly as he shook his head tears rolling down his cheeks as his heart raced at an alarming rate. "Please Yugi-kun…don't go" Yami pleaded as he couldn't stop tears rolling down his cheeks as he grizzled a little.

Yugi looked at him as he pulled his arm from Yami's grip giving a little look of bemusement "Don't touch me, I don't know you" Yugi hated being touched with such mortal hands, his blood started to boil as he flew higher. "Don't cry, weak people cry" Yugi spoke as he grinned crossing his arms in a cold manner. "Love has made you weak and I don't want to catch your weakness." He soon turned back out to the sea. "Don't hunt me down again I don't want to be with scum like you who are weak" Yugi soon flew off leaving Yami there alone on the cliff.

Yami's eyes widened when the other male had abandoned him as he dropped to his knee's not believing what he had just witnessed. His partner was gone, Yugi's promise to Yami was broken and the only thing Yami could do was collect his thoughts. He couldn't help but shout out in anger; pain and heartbrokenness he knelt there crying….wishing Yugi would appear once again.

Yugi landed on another cliff far away as he turned to look at Yami from where he was. Seeing those tears made him slightly depressed but he had to be mean. He wasn't gay at least he didn't think he was. "This is probably for the best" Yugi spoke silently as the words seemed to not come out but his mouth moved. "Better to be mean than lead someone along" He turned as he watched Yami as he just couldn't help but feel bad. Yugi shook his head as he flew off into the distance leaving Yami still crying on the cliff.

A few days past as Yugi was running for his dear life, trying to avoid the humans in domino city. Yugi walked around wearing a cap to mask his identity but surely enough it worked. He walked into a nearby coffee shop ordering his favourite cappuccino with two shots of lemon syrup. Yugi was a sweet eater. He loved sweets and chocolate, usually because it gave him enough energy. Yugi sat down as he looked at his drink cupping the cup with his hands trying to keep warm.

Oblivious to the fact that someone entered the coffee shop he continued to look at his cappuccino thinking immensely. A figure caught his attention as someone sat at the table across the room. A tall figure sat down placing his coffee down on the table holding a rolled up newspaper in his hand. The male wore an Armani suit with cuff holders which had 'KC' in gold writing. The male had blue eyes and had brunette hair. He looked serious as he opened his newspaper and started to read taking a sip of his coffee now and then.

Yugi couldn't help but watch the other male in interest as he tried not to make it so obvious he was watching him. Whenever Yugi thought the other male would look, he would look down at his drink as if nothing was going on. Yugi started to blush as he couldn't help but starts to question his sexuality. At that moment Yugi didn't notice the taller male getting out of his seat and heading over to him until a shadow blocked the sunlight coming in through the window.

Yugi squinted as he looked up at the taller male as he blinked wondering what was going on. "Yugi… I've been waiting for this moment" The taller male spoke in a low voice as not to alert other's of Yugi's presence. Yugi wondered how the other male had recognized him as he stood about to say he wasn't but he would blow his cover otherwise so he stayed quiet.

"I need you to follow me" The male smirked as he walked off towards the exit and left. Yugi intrigued and slightly interested in the other male followed him as he walked besides him keeping his face low. "You seem to know my name yet I don't know yours…" Yugi spoke in a light voice as he didn't make eye contact with the other male. The other male just simply carried on walking as they finally came to what looked to be an abandoned site but it was much more than that. "Name is Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corporation."

Yugi just blinked as he looked at the cuff holders on Seto's suit noticing the similarities on it. Yugi nodded as he and Seto entered the building Yugi looked around seeing nothing of interest wondering why he was there. "Why did you bring me here?" Yugi asked with a confused expression on his face as Seto placed his hand on his shoulder and lured him to what looked to be a door in the floor. Seto opened the door as it revealed stairs leading downwards. Yugi looked in astonishment as Seto simply walked down as automatic lights came on. Yugi followed as the door automatically closed. At the end of the stairway was an elevator which had motion sensors opening once Seto touched the bottom step.

Seto entered the elevator with Yugi as Yugi waited as the elevator seemed to go down. Was this an underground city? Yugi couldn't help but wonder what was happening. Something hit his mind as he looked up at Seto. What he forgot to think out was why was he following a stranger? Well a very very handsome stranger. Yugi blushed as he shook the thoughts from his mind and tried to think no more of it or else he would end up with a 'problem' down below and he didn't want that at a time like this.

In no time at all the doors opened as Yugi closed his eyes seeing a bright light with overpowered his eyes for a moment. Yugi covered his eyes with his arms as he slowly started to open them. He was pulled out of the elevator before the doors closed as he looked around the room. It was a large room, full off equipment he had never seen before. The room was white in colour. There was nobody there apart from the two of them as Yugi tilted his head to look at Seto as the elevator went back up. "What's this?" Yugi asked still trying to absorb all this in.

Seto just grinned as he walked forwards sitting on one of the chairs in the room crossing his legs over and folding his arms looking at Yugi. "This is my research lab. I've been watching you Yugi for a few weeks and you've really amazed me. Your powers seem to show no let up" Seto grinned as he watched the younger male. "Yugi sat down opposite Seto as he blinked and sighed as he looked at him. "Yes but why did you bring me here?" Yugi asked as Seto stood back up placing his hands behind his back thinking. "Well Yugi I want to get to know the full extent of your powers and to do that I need to run a few experiments"

Yugi's eyes widened as he shook his head he got up as the chair fell over. Yugi slowly moved back as he kept his eyes on the other. "I don't want needles or test doing on me. I'm not a rabbit" Yugi said as Seto walked closer to Yugi grinning as he cupped the smaller males chin. Yugi's eyes shot open as a blush covered his cheeks. "But Yugi I saw how you looked at me in the café, I'll tell you what you let me run a few tests…." Seto kissed the younger male as he grinned pulling back after a few seconds. "I'll make it worth while." Yugi's eyes widened at the kiss not getting a chance to kiss back but liked the idea as he slowly nodded.

"…Okay….." He simple said hoping he would get more from Seto than just a kiss

* * *

Yugi: *Starts to threw up.* Can't believe you made me kiss Seto *Brushes teeth and mouth*

Me: That's why it's called A Twisted Road.

Yami: *holds Yugi close and hisses* No-one touches my Yugi-kun but me

Me: *Evil grin* Let's see about that. Anyway please review.


End file.
